I Have no Title
by Luv2Write16
Summary: I suck at summeries so please just read it...and review Pierce/Ben/Kevin
1. Chapter 1

Okay I got this idea when I read Otaku Maiden's profile. About Kevin and Pierce fighting over Ben. I'm going to write a little and I want you to tell me if I should continue it and who Ben should end up with Kevin or Pierce.

Also I was watching Ben 10 Alien Force and notice That Mr. Smoothie is actually spelled Mr. Smoothy. I can't wait the new Ben 10 Alien Force Episode comes on this Friday!!!

Is it Helen or Helena? Oh well i put Helen if I'm wrong please tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or it's characters.

Ben's View.

I heard of him from Helen. His name is Pierce. I first kind of saw him, when Helen show us as me,

Gwen, and Kevin, this video of him. Helen says me and him are alike. I don't really know since I

haven't met him yet. But one thing I knew was he look in between cute and hot. I knew i wanted to

meet him.

When Helen send that video message to Gwen. I wanted to help and I agreed with Kevin about

Gwen not going. I knew Kevin didn't want to go back and I didn't want him to go back either so I

told them. "I was going in alone." I knew that I probably shocked them with that. I went in and help

this creature who yelled. "Help!" So I helped him and he told me the back story of this place and the

"Wrench" and the "Helpers". Yada Yada. Then found Helen and Manny. I swear Manny has a crush

on Helen and is afraid to tell her like me I'm afraid to tell Kevin. But in my case. I know the other

wouldn't like me 'cause 1 he likes Gwen and 2 he's straight. Oh well. I see Pierce. And I forgot about

Kevin. I guess it just one of those crushes that fade in time or whatever. I think its bad that I want to

kiss him already even though I just saw him. We fought. I like him he's a strong leader and fighter.

Okay not so sure where thats was going...


	2. Chapter 2: Say what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or it's characters.

Some of the said phases might be wrong or cut short from the real episode "Voided". Also it seems rushed a bit.

Before Ben met Da Void or Pierce.

Kevin's View

"Come on! Hurry!" Yelled Gwen.

"This is as fast as it goes." I yelled back.

It broke. The cable broke. I can't believe it. What happen? I

might look calm, but I'm having a mental breakdown. Ben is all

I'm thinking about.

Pierce's View

If one didn't know any better? You would think Helen was in love with this

Ben person. I can tell Manny get really annoyed at it 'cause any idiot can tell he

likes Helen. Then she says He's like me. "How?" I asked. I see Manny glaring at me,

'cause she's going to talk more about this Ben. "Because he's the leader, which

you are one too. Stubborn, big ego, and…" "Okay I get it." I said.

Then she leaves with Manny. Then lucky me I see a boy with

them. "Helen? What have you done?! Nobody gets to see the

wrench. Nobody!"

"He's a friend Pierce. I told you he's the whole reason we came

to find you here." Said Helen. Yeah right. Then I replied. Maybe

or maybe this guy is just a shape-shifter showing you want to

see."

"If you don't want to take me to your leader. Fine. I'll find him

myself." "Fine but you gotta get through me."

Then we fought. I won. So I led him to the wrench. While doing

that let's just say my eyes were sometimes on his butt. Then we

found out it was his grandpa and that he let me win. That's just

not right. "Sorry. It's the only way I knew that you would let me

see your leader. My grandpa." Ben replied.

We fought Da Void. We won. He was leaving his…I guess cousin

open up this portal to get him. And before I could say "Manny

did what?" Ben hugged his grandpa then kissed me on the lips

before jumping to his cousin. I just blush and smile. Then I blush

'cause I'm angry. Because 1 he just kiss me with letting me kiss

him back and 2 how this other guy is looking at him while he

pulls him out. Ugh. "It looks like my grandson likes you Pierce."

Said Max. I just blush out of embarrassment this time. I can't

wait to see him again so I can tell him I like him.

But other than that, please review and tell me your thoughts. Really helps. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm suffering from a little case of writers block. I appreciate any of your ideas.


	3. Chapter 3 jealous much

I have notice I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10 Alien Force.

Last Chapter was Ben's view. Then it was Kevin's. Then Pierce's turn. Now We are back with Kevin's...

Chapter 3

I was getting more and more nervous. Gwen opened that portal. And all I wanted to

do was jumpin and get my little Benji. Then I couldn't take it and rush over there to get him.

What I saw showed me that 1 I had a chance with Ben since he has to be gay. 2 that Ben was

already taken and I had no chance with him. I saw him kiss that pin cushion. I didn't say I

wasn't jealous 'cause I am. As I helped him out. He was blushing like mad.

"So Ben you like Pierce, huh?" Said Gwen. "Why you ask?" Ben asked. He is blushing like a

mad man. I am getting mad and jealous of this conversation. I just stalked off to my car.

They just followed as they talked.

----

next chapter will be Ben's view...

Hope you like this....

I have been busy I'll be updating my stories soon.

I have watched the movie how to train a dragon...it was really good and toothless was so cute..=)

Please review.

luv2write16


	4. Chapter 4:Ben thinks 2 much

Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien.

Just to let you know what I'm going to write did not happen in the tv show or movies. But some will be...

Last Chapter's was Ben's view. Then it was Kevin's. Then Pierce's turn. Then

Kevin's. Now Ben's...

Chapter 4:

As I was talking to Gwen. I saw how Kevin was reacting to what I

guess just happened. And he seems angry for some reason. I saw him stalk

to his car. "What's his problem?" I asked Gwen. She followed to where I

was pointing at. And said. "He was just worried about you and I guess he's

mad that you were okay. Or something else..." Gwen said in a weird voice. I

guess she wasn't really sure. What's wrong with the cute ruffian. "Kevin

worried? About me? Yeah right." I said not believing what she said.

"Whatever Tennyson." Said Kevin. Has he been listening to me and Gwen's

conversation. Gwen and I got in his car and before I could say

"Humongousaur!" Kevin hit the petal and flew down the street lkike he was

running from the HighBreeds. "Geez! Kevin. What's the hurry?" "Geez!

Kevin. What's your problem?" Me and Gwen asked at the same time. He

answered Gwen's question instead of mine. "I don't have a problem Gwen.

Why would you think I have a problem? 'Cause I have no problem." Kevin

said really fast. He is a really good driver he missed every car that was in

front of us. While going probably 95 MPH. I knew I had a scowl on my face

since just out right ignored me. I looked at Gwen and she was looking at

Kevin with this look that she knew what Kevin's problem was. I decided to

change the topic. "So...Gwen. Do you think Pierce likes me?" I asked. And

Gwen smiled. And I'm glad I had my seat belt on. 'Cause Kevin stopped the

car so fast. We could have died. "Is anyone hungry? I'm hungry. Does

anyone want a smoothie? I want a smoothie." Kevin said really fast. Like he

was tring to change the topic. Gwen finally caught her breath and just smiled

at what Kevin said. Why does she think thats cute? "Kevin do you have a

problem with the fact that I am gay?" I asked. I'm not really gay. I'm what

they call bisexual..or whatever. "W-W-WH-WH-What? N-No. I-I d-don't..."

He kept stuttering. "Then what is your problem?" I asked. "I'm going to go

outside and let you two talk." Gwen said while getting out of the car. Then

she stop and looked at Kevin and gave him a look. And Kevin shook his

head. I'm jealous over their bond with each other. Then I asked him again.

"What is your problem Kevin?" I heard him take a deep breath. He didn't turn

around but said. "I have a problem with the guy you like." Why? "Why? You

don't even know him?" I said. "I just don't like him..." Replied Kevin. Why?

"Tell me one good reason why you don't like him." I said. I heard him take

another deep breath. "Because he is after what I like and love most..." Kevin

kind of whispered. Oh... "Oh so he's after Gwen..." Here we go again I lose

another man to her. "NO! BEN! HE IS NOT! BUT I REALLY WISH HE

WAS!" Yelled Kevin. What? What doe he mean? "I thought you said he was

after the one you loved and isn't Gwen that person? So why would you want

him to go after her...If it's only going to make you mad?" I asked. Man that

was a mouth full. "You just don't get it do you Ben. I guess it wasn't meant

to be. Go off and date the pin cushion. And leave me alone for once." Kevin

said with anger, jealousy, and hatefulness. The only thing running through my

mind was that he thought I was annoying. He didn't like me. I knew this but

hearing it from the one you love since you were ten. Is heart breaking. I

couldn't stop the tears. They started to fall. So I just got out the car and flew

away.

TO BE CONTINUED....

Next Chapter will be Kevin's...

So how did you guys like it so far....is it getting good or boring or just down

predicatable...I sat here and type this while holding my sleeping chihuahua

and watching the ending to AVATAR...Great movie....

Please Read and Review.....

Thank you!

-----luv2write16----


	5. Chapter 5: Kevin thinks 2 much

Disclaimer: I do not own **Ben 10 or ben 10 Alien Force or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien**.

Just to let you know what I'm going to write did not happen in the tv show or movies. But some will be...

Hey I would like to say I'm writing this is wordpad so stop griping about it being to the left side. Please and Thank you.

Last Chapter's was Ben's view. Then it was Kevin's. Then Pierce's turn. Then

Kevin's. Then Ben's. Then Kevin.

Chapter 5:

Kevin's View:

I can't believe he thinks I don't care about him. "Whatever

Tennyson." I said very annoyed. So I speeded off. "Geez! Kevin. What's

the hurry?" Ben asked. At the same time Gwen said. "Geez! Kevin. What's

your problem?" I answered the one that i wasn't mad at. And I was a little

nervous here. "I don't have a problem Gwen. Why would you think I have a

problem? 'Cause I have no problem." I said probably really fast. I dodge

every car that I almost hit. I know Gwen is looking at me. What I heard next

almost stop my heart. "So...Gwen. Do you think Pierce likes me?" Ben asked

Gwen. I stopped the car so fast I was glad everyone was wearing their seat

belts. "Is anyone hungry? I'm hungry. Does anyone want a smoothie? I want

a smoothie."I said trying to change the topic. Theres no way I'm going to

willing listen to him talk about that pin cushion. I saw Gwen smiling at me.

"Kevin do you have a problem with the fact that I am gay?" Ben asked s

suddenly. Which freaked me out. I never thought my Ben would ever say

that. "W-W-WH-WH-What? N-No. I-I d-don't..." I stuttered. "Then what is

your problem?" Ben asked. How do I answer that? OMG! I'm so doomed.

"I'm going to go outside and let you two talk." Gwen said while getting out

the car. Then she stop and looked at me. I know she wants me to tell Ben. I

just shook my head at her. Then she left. "What is your problem Kevin?" Ben

ask again. I took a deep I didn't turn around I can't look at him

while I admit this. "I have a problem with the guy you like." I said. "Why?

You don't even know him?" Ben said. "I just don't like him..." I Replied.

"Tell me one good reason why you don't like him." Ben said. I took another

deep breath. "Because he is after what I like and love the most..." I kind of

whispered. "Oh so he's after Gwen..." Why can't he see I like him and not

Gwen? Why can't he see I joined the group because of him and not Gwen.

I lost it. "NO! BEN! HE IS NOT! BUT I REALLY WISH HE WAS!" I

Yelled. "I thought you said he was

after the one you loved and isn't Gwen that person? So why would you want

him to go after her...If it's only going to make you mad?" Ben asked. Why is

he so nosy. "You just don't get it do you Ben. I guess it wasn't meant

to be. Go off and date the pin cushion. And leave me alone for once." I said

with regretting it. I turned around 'cause I heard him sniffle. And I saw

before I could say "Ben. What's wrong?" Ben flew off. And all I

could do was ask what just happened? Gwen got back in the car and said.

"What did you do this time?" I just shrugged. And started to drive Gwen

home.

TO BE CONTINUED......

Okay how was that?

Next chapter will be in Ben's view and Pierces view and maybe Kevin's...

And Pierce come back in the story next chapter....

Please Read and Review. Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6: Pierce is in love

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. If I did Kevin and Ben would flirt more than they sort of do already.

Last Chapter's was Ben's view. Then it was Kevin's. Then Pierce's turn. Then

Kevin's. Then Ben's. Then Kevin. Now Pierce.

Chapter 6

Pierce's View:

Phew! Man his lips were so soft. I thought while touching my lips. I wish I had time to kiss him back. "Helen? Come here please?" I asked my blue fast little sister. She speeded in here so fast. I'm not sure, I'm ever going to get use to her speeded around. "Yes Pierce?" She said. "Um...could you tell me...more about...Ben?" I asked her kind of nervously. "Oh...Oh! You like Ben! You better have 'cause I wouldn't want Ben to get heart broke. Be cause of you" She said cheerfully and in a ramble. "Yes. I do like him. He's cute, he's funny, and he's a good kisser." I said blushing like mad. I look at Helen and shes just staring at me with a big smile. "Um...Helen? How do I get hold of him to tell him I like him and want to date him?" I asked her. I really don't know how. Her smile turn into a frown. "Oh I'm sorry Pierce. You just got to wait into we get out of here." She said in a sorry voice. I just looked down. "Hey. Come on Pierce...The Wrench..I mean Mr. Tennyson..said we are going to be done soon. We just got to get things back in order in here. Before you...before we all can get out and back to Earth...back home..." She said trying to make me feel better. "Yeah...I know. I just can't wait. To those pretty green eyes of his." I stated going to daydreaming about the green eyed cutie.

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter is Ben's View...

Please Review! Thank You!

-luv2write16


End file.
